sirenstarfandomcom-20200214-history
Dale Irons
Name: '''Dale Irons '''Species: '''Traitor Vasharil '''Home System: ?? Faction: '''Traitor Movement '''Lifetime: 2657 - Present Day History From youth Dale Irons had always had a thing for weapons. Even more than other kids. Being an only child the prospect of him becoming a soldier did not appeal his parents and so they tried to encourage him to pursue alternative careers. Somewhat to their dismay, a career as a weapon smith was the only other option which caught Dale's interest. They comforted themselves with the thought that at least their boy would not end up in a battle zone. Each day Dale used his spare time either reading about all the different types of armaments, or gathering books and data about the subject from the library. This led to more than a few questionings by the enforcers who kept track records of every loaner's reading habits. Despite the amount of insight Dale had already acquired, he was still under-age of the society and was not considered a real threat, regardless of his grim fascination. Only a potential threat at best. As such, Dale was allowed to pursue his passion provided his studies would be supervised occasionally for safety reasons. It didn't take long before he prematurely applied to the science academy, disregarding the expected teachings of his age, in order to further quench his thirst for knowledge. The board of the academy perceived the letter as a joke, and Dale was not contacted about the application. The third time he applied, having just finished his former education, the academy decided to give him a chance and send a questionnaire to test the young Vasharil. Dale replied with a near perfect score and was thus accepted. Though struggling at the beginning, Dale's continued persistence earned him, over time, a place at the top of his class as one of the best students, despite being a few years younger. This accomplishment earned him a fair bit of reputation, though his obsession with his studies had him rarely reap the benefits from being popular; Always looking for new techniques to improve known technology. Failing the final course of his education the first time, Dale's second attempt had/saw him graduate with top marks and much approval from many of his teachers, as one of the youngest students in history. He was finally ready to take on the world. He was immediately hired by one of the largest and most renowned weapon manufacturers of the Imperative. Not long after his employment, he was promoted as leader of a small team within the company which worked on the development of prototype weapons. Often working overnight Dale got a habit of getting little to no sleep which had him develop an anti-social life style. Regardless of this quirk he was nonetheless still regarded as a highly valued member among his colleagues and even more by his employers. Unfortunately a rival company thought so as well and one night, when Dale was working alone on an unstable new construction, they attempted a theft around his area. Him being present during the theft made the events escalate to sabotage instead. Fortunately for Dale, he escaped unharmed despite the destruction caused from the sabotage. Less fortunate was the fact that the company had been severely crippled, both research and financially. This infuriated the company leaders and Dale was soon fired from his position after being sued of all his money. They claimed that it was his fault for not acting rationally which, if done so, could have prevented the disaster. Dale was broken by the events, blaming himself for the failure and sought the comfort of his parents, hoping that they could give him some alleviation from the pain. Day and night he spent his time alone in his old room, pondering of what to do. His reputation was in ruin, as was his future and dreams. After weeks of depressive thoughts going through his mind he decided, in secret, to join the army. Being assigned was no great task as fresh meat was always a welcome sight in the army. However the teachings in the army was completely opposite of what Dale was accustomed to. Dale would have to endure constant mockery for hours without end, because of his poor physical condition. Dale, however, welcomed their poor attempts of ridiculing him if it would grant him, his wish. He had felt the sting of shame much worse than what the army could muster. In due time, Dale caught up to his peers' physical condition. They, however, never caught up to his immense knowledge of the army's vast equipment. Not long after becoming a real soldier of the army, he was send off to his first mission in New Ganymede, a frontier planet of the Imperative which was in open conflict with the human forces. His wish had been granted and it strengthened his determination, igniting a slight sense of hope in him - that the fires of combat would burn away the guilt of the past he so eagerly wished to leave behind. His first mission taught him otherwise. The fury of warfare he experienced never became the torch which would burn away his past shame and make him forget. It was the despair caused by the deaths of his fallen comrades which buried it instead. Every death would be like another shovel of dirt on the grave of his past. Along with his sanity. Dale's final campaign ended during a failed assault on one of the main human settlements of New Ganymede. In an attempt to cripple the enemy supply resource Dale's platoon was ordered to make a huge gamble of overtaking Valahurst Keep; the gargantuan fortress, which protected the supply settlement. Fire was rained down upon them forcing a hasty retreat by the commander. During the retreat Dale was hit by the shockwave of a nearby explosion which sent him stunned unto the ground with the dead. Before passing out he managed to get a glimpse of his platoon members passing him by in a blur and leaving him behind. After the event it was declared in public that he, along with everyone else that had not successfully retreated from the Valahurst Keep, had perished in combat. Dale, however, awoke some hours later still dazed and unable to focus, as the enemy was rummaging through the dead Vasherills. Spotted by accident whilst wandering aimlessly about, the humans decided to capture him for interrogation instead shooting him where he stood. For so long, that felt like a lifetime, the humans brutishly tortured Dale believing he might possess some useful information; and also to satisfy their own cravings for sadistic entertainment. This entertainment had Dale’s body constantly at the threshold of giving in from all the damage caused his jailors. His cryogen blood, which covered most of his body, created a slightly protective layer of ice, which prevented him from completely hemorrhaging. For that reason the guards took much pleasure in visiting him daily and quickly developed a way of starting off Dale's torment. A wake up call by cracking off every bit of ice attached to him, preferably with club shaped objects. Living on food tablets while strapped to a chair every hour of the day, he lost track of reality and time. He struggled from going insane by latching onto the few remaining memories he had left of his past. The one thing he had sought to destroy on this quest. During that time he also got a hobby of attempting to use the cryogen flowing through his blood. Trying to locate its source and instinctively awaken it from its dormant state in hopes of using it as defense against his jailers. In time he managed to seize some control, such as sealing newly made wounds instantly at will. After 2 years had passed the Vasharill, one day, finally managed to seize control of Valahurst Keep. Upon searching the keep they found Dale in the basement section locked away inside a cold storage unit. The sight which met them, was a seemingly dead Vasharill tied to a chair with almost his entire body incased in ice. Underneath the ice were numerous wounds and lacerations. His eyes had been scorched by too much intense light and his hands were tensed in clamps and broken beyond medical repair. Unaware of the situation Dale thought it was the jailors who had come back to inflict more pain upon him. He looked up towards his saviors and spat at them in anger, which gave the entire squadron a scare. Dale was immediately transferred for medical treatment to the nearest Vasherill base. Once his whereabouts became known to the overseer, Azru Malak, he was administered to the roster of war spoils - A list of severely injured Vasharills and deserters, who could only contribute as experimentation subjects. Azru Malak was determined on strengthening his family's greatness and so desired every living resource he could obtain to be transported to Mahvash, his family's home system. The Science labs of the capital, Enheduana were renowned for having far lower chances of survival than any other sector at war and was thus feared even by Humans and especially by Vasherill soldiers. Dale would likely fare no better than the rest in his poor condition. However fate, luck or a higher power determined that Dale's destiny should not be that of many. Upon his arrival he was sent to the restoration wing, where his medical treatment continued under far better circumstances. His damaged eyes and broken hands were surgically removed and replaced with cybernetics replacements which were embedded into his nerve system. When the procedure was complete, the doctors woke Dale with a dose of adrenaline, wishing for immediate data feedback of their success. It took Dale several seconds to even realize that he could see again as he jolted from his bed. Even longer to notice his other cybernetic appendages, as they provided no sensory respond to his nerve system. For the sake of research, the doctors had their patient become self aware of his situation before interfering. Dale learned that he had been treated to a procedure meant to preserve mortally wounded officers and commanders, by implementing state of the art cybernetics to replace any lost body part. Regrettably, the body would often reject the foreign objects, leaving the patient in a worse state than before, and such mistakes had to be eliminated before used on their intended consumers. The success, which had been achieved through Dale, had proven a giant leap in the project and as such he was treated as an exemplary guinea pig to boast at other co-workers at the science facility. Settling into his new home, Dale had to attend analysis and diagnostics on a daily basis, for adjustments of the rotary nerve encoders and the sensory capabilities embedded into the circuitry. In time the grafted cybernetics began to respond accurately enough for dale to pick up an egg or shake a hand without, unintentionally, breaking either. His optic sensors also became capable of properly focusing onto an object and follow that same object around, inside his vision span. Despite the progress, some problems still remained: Being incapable of feeling anything which came in contact of the cybernetic hands and being unable to trick the brain into a false stimulus of having his eyes closed when switching the eye implants off. To cope with his problems Dale spent his time alone whenever possible either getting in grips with his situation or working out his frustration in the gym. It did not fix his problems, but it helped him keep himself mentally stable. In his constant pondering Dale grew bitter towards his own kind. In them he could only acknowledge a treacherous nature, which had led him to his current situation: The high society striping him of his life hood, the military abandoning him to years of torture in the hands of the enemy. What despised him even more was an urge he felt of doing, unto them, what he himself had been treated to: betrayal. To him, this confirmed that he was no better than his kin, having him bicker in frustration and suffer from the moral struggles which raged inside him. Working with his frustrations Dale often found solitude in secretly exploring the facility's tech wings and satisfy his curiosity for science. Likewise the doctors, unaware of Dale's science degree, saw no harm in, occasionally, sharing their projects when catching dale snooping around. In their mind they thought they were merely displaying pretty pictures to a simpleton. And Dale made sure to preserve that Illusion for his own safety. Word soon traveled beyond the science labs of the doctors' great success. The rumors caught the attention of the Vasharill Interpol and they decided to evaluate if this “great success” was as good as everyone said. With the doctors' approval, they put Dale through several tests, both physical and mental. Neither amazed nor disappointed, the Interpol arranged for Dale's transfer to their training facility, regardless of the doctors' say in the matter. With a little persuasion they also had Dale agree to the decision, elaborating how they could give him a better life than that of a trapped test subject. Within hours Dale was escorted by his new associates and left for the capital of the Barran System, Vashaere to begin the most rigorous chapter of his life. Standing next to roughly 50 other individuals, the first motivational speech to greet them was that of a promise: if any did not perform admirably and as expected of the instructors, a scion would bid them farewell with a thorough mind erase and a ticket home. Introduction of the staff was made and from there it was all fire and brimstone. Long days full of hardship continued for countless of weeks and months. It reminded Dale of his days in captivity where time seemed to have stopped because of all the pain he was put through. It filled him with determination, that this time he would not fall victim to his torturers. This time he would triumph. Remarkably, as fellow agents in practice collapsed under the pressure, Dale wouldn't give in. Nothing the instructors put him through seemed to budge him an inch. If he failed any of his lessons the first time he only came back more vigorous than before. At one point during close combat practice, the master trainer had to incapacitate Dale, in order to conclude his lessons. This fearless attitude earned him respect among others; some dared not even challenge him in a fair fight. Mistaking Dales determination for anger they feared that he might uncontrollably beat them half to death if things went bad. Dale, however, never allowed that to happen. Despite all his success, Dale still struggled to obtain any means of sleep due to his cybernetic eye implants. When he left the science facility the development of his cybernetic implants switched to focus more on utilities that would better serve the agency. Dealing with the problem he spend time on cleaning his cybernetics while others slept. A data disc, given by the doctors, contained detailed instructions on maintenance of his artificial body parts. It put his mind at ease. fortunately the senior instructor Damon Niob noticed his deficiency and suggested practicing the art of a meditation form, developed for the body and mind to rest at greater efficiency than actual sleep. To his surprise, after a month of practicing, Dale began to feel its effect. It gave him clarity and rejuvenated his stamina to a state far better than he had ever experienced before. For the first time, in a decade, he felt a hint of joy and grew to respect the instructor more than anyone else for the gift he had been bestowed. Not long after, due to an exceptional display of will power in a no- win scenario, Damon Niob insisted on having Dale as his protégé. This caused Dale to undergo additional training and special practices, such as mentally resisting scion attacks. Over the time as Dale progressed the ladder of the organization he came to learn of what the world had been told about the battles of New Ganymede and of his own military funeral. It became clear that the agency had another reason for recruiting him. That he was already officially dead and would never have been able to join the society and risk exposing himself. Being a living lie of the Imperative would put a huge question mark on its credibility. Suffice to say if any got the slightest notion that Dale would unveil himself to the public, it is doubtful he'd life long enough to make the attempt. He was just as much trapped here as he were at his old home in Enheduana. Only this time his prison was much more innovative. The only thing he could do was to remain a useful subject of the Imperative, least he'd become a liability and be disposed of regardless. His mental training had made him too resilient for any scion to properly tamper with his mind, without bringing him into a catatonic state. So he waited. Waited till an opportunity would arise where he could seize his freedom and escape the shackles of his kin. With years of waiting Dale's patience was essentially rewarded. Serving the organization faithfully through numerous missions he was entrusted with carrying out the assassination of a Rogue minister, who had sided with the traitor Exarch. Despite the simple order, Dale was accompanied by two fellow agents to ensure no chance of failure. Dale had other plans. Upon learning of the Exarch being branded as a traitor he had sought a way to join her cause, believing that betraying a nation that had already betrayed itself was the equivalent of the mathematical term: two wrong makes right. He believed that the traitor Exarch must have gotten against the ideals of the Imperative, to have them throw her from her seat. That she wanted more for her subjects than to see them backstabbed by each other and guide them towards a different path. A path that would show promise for all Vasharill kind who would support her. When confronting the rogue minister Dale killed his colleagues in order to earn the minister's trust, showing that he too was a traitor now. His last days on Vashaere was committed to assist the minister, he had been ordered to kill, until they were forced out of the star system. Before leaving, Dale had some last agendas that needed his attention. Visiting his grave and see his parents to insure they were doing well. He imagined that he would break down and cry, as everyone usually do when overwhelmed by emotions. Like seeing their own grave. To him it felt more like a cold sting, which left his body empty of emotions. After a few minutes he went to see his parents. If fates be kind, he hoped that he might be with them again once the struggle was over. But as he was about to knock on the door he noticed a children’s toy that had never belonged to him, squeaking at his foot and decided to investigate further. As he glared through a window he learned that his parents had decided to start over, and saw his little brother and sister playing on the floor while his dad caressed his mother’s stomach which seemed to contain another sibling. He didn’t know what to say or do and after ten minutes he left the house without a word. It became clear to him there was nothing left for him here and he had made the right choice. Present Day Affiliations Appearences